


More than a Feeling

by connoissuer_of_sorts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connoissuer_of_sorts/pseuds/connoissuer_of_sorts





	More than a Feeling

Prologue

He’s not quite sure how it happened. One day he was just walking along, minding his own business when he really thought about it. How often he thought of his best mate in a slightly more romantic than friendly way. How he always felt the need to defend the more than capable wizard. How he figured that maybe being Harry Potter’s boyfriend wouldn’t be such a bad thing. How he began daydreaming about being romantically involved with the Savior. The thing that he thought was odd however was that once he realized it, he didn’t seem to mind. No, Neville Longbottom could not bring himself to give one damn about being in love with Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

It was a Sunday afternoon that Neville found himself really falling in love with Harry. When you can’t stop thinking about someone as your boyfriend, Neville figured, you’ve got to be in love. Or under the influence of a love potion, but no one would put in the effort to keep Neville under the influence of a love potion for nearly four years, so that was improbable. Just as Neville’s thoughts were getting more than a little inappropriate, the boy who his thoughts were centered on sat down beside him. Calming his breathing was a challenge but luckily he managed to accomplish his goal before Harry noticed. Now, to deal with his blasted boner. Thinking of the most unappealing things he could, he willed his dick to calm down before he worked up the courage to talk to Harry.

“Hey Harry. What’s up?”

He began; his voice was shaking slightly. Thankfully, Harry didn’t seem to notice.

“Nothing much, really. ‘Mione and Ron are fighting again and I was sick of being peacemaker. Figured I’d find some relatively peaceful company. You seemed like a good candidate.”

Harry explained as he laid down, his head uncomfortably close to Neville’s crotch. Neville tried to move as discreetly as possible but eventually just laid down as well, his body a bit closer than what would be considered “friendly”.

“Hey, Neville?”

“Yea, Harry?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Neville nearly chocked on his spit. He sputtered for a moment before replying.

“I think I am right now, actually. Why do you ask?”

He replied once he’d regained a sense of composure.

“Just wondering. What does it feel like?”

Harry asked as he turned over to face Neville. Neville thought for a moment before replying.

“It’s like constantly taking a pepper-up potion. You feel like your floating when you’re with that person. Talking to them feels like a dream. You can’t stop thinking about them; what it would be like to be with them, to know they feel the same. You feel invincible. It’s truly magnificent.”

Neville replied, a goofy smile on his face. Harry smiled at him as he asked the one question Neville was silently begging he wouldn’t.

“So who is it? That you think you’re in love with?”

Neville tried to come up with someone but he just couldn’t. He drew up all his Gryffindor courage and took a deep breath.

“You.”


End file.
